1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program, in which a preferable method for information processing can be provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal computer can perform various processes by using text data input via a keyboard or voice data captured by a microphone. The input data can be transmitted as a message to another personal computer through a network.
The message input to the personal computer is, for example, stored in a file. When the user transmits the message, he or she has to recognize the file containing the message from the file name so as to read the message. Also, a received message is stored in a file. Thus, when the user reads the message, he or she has to recognize the file containing the message from the file name so as to read out the message.
That is, in known arts, a user cannot easily and intuitively recognize data (message) used in a personal computer from the display mode of an icon of a file, and thus cannot perform a series of processes easily.